


领奖感言彩排

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 领奖之前的中午，莫德里奇和拉莫斯凑在一起背领奖感言，为颁奖典礼彩排。莫德里奇提出部分修改意见。拉莫斯不同意，然后他们打了一架。





	领奖感言彩排

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC-17  
> CP：水软

正文

“……我从不高估自己。”  
“什么？”  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯还沉浸在自己面前薄薄的那一张纸上。皇家马德里有一个强大而又全面的公关团队，会帮球员准备好所有可能问到或者不一定会被问到的问题。当你成为了全世界的焦点时，你当然有义务展示你的高度职业化，得体地、滴水不漏地、不带任何个人情感地，连嘴角提起的角度都得是最完美的，发表着所谓的获奖感言。感谢家人，感谢俱乐部，感谢教练，感谢球迷，感谢队友，感谢所有的支持者——诸如此类，公关团队会帮球员推敲每一个字眼，要知道，不做出有碍俱乐部形象的言行，是写在球员的合同里的。成年人，总得有点契约精神。所以在出发前往摩纳哥之前的那个中午，拉莫斯，莫德里奇以及纳瓦斯，都收到了用西语、英语和他们的母语（当然了，拉莫斯的稿子会省事儿些）写好的通稿，午饭后，上飞机前，他们的时间就得投入到这上面来。  
凯洛尔把妻儿带进了房间，很显然哥斯达黎加国门十分乐意在家人面前为这份个人荣誉提前演练自己最好的一面。而坐在食堂里背稿子显然会让不知情的围观群众误以为西班牙和克罗地亚的国家队队长都不再被佩雷斯喜爱和信任（联系到这个夏天的精彩连续剧的话），根据合同这也有损皇家马德里的形象，所以最佳后卫邀请最佳中场进到他的房间里去。按照队内不成文的规矩，第一队长有权利第一个挑房间，所以尽管克罗地亚人不在意，但是事实上，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯享有整个一线队最大且朝向最棒的套房，无法否认，站在阳台上就可以俯视训练场和停车位，就连待客区域的采光也最好，到处都是拉莫斯喜欢的蓝牙音箱，在手机上轻轻一点就能让弗拉明戈舞曲洒满整个房间。  
如果哪个小崽子恨他，拉莫斯在挑房间的时候想，至少他可以第一时间抓住那个对他的爱车动手动脚的小杂种，然后踢爆他的屁股。而克罗地亚人对他的想法显然不得而知，只是习惯性地把身体埋进沙发椅里，朝着阳台的方向侧卧着，留给拉莫斯一个歪歪斜斜的后脑勺，和被正午的阳光直射成淡金的额发。  
“抱歉，你有和我说话吗？”他试探地问，从枕头上伸出脑袋，“Lukita？”  
“我是说，”莫德里奇，用手指弹动着自己手中的纸张，令他有些恼火的是，因为这个夏天的连续剧，公关部丢给他的稿子密密麻麻写满了字，他当然能记住，只是感到恼火和头疼，他的职业化、敬业——甚至是忠诚，或者说叫做完美的契约精神，这些该死的资本家的打工仔根本弃如敝履，礼貌而没有人情味地，想让他变成他们想象中的模样，“我想改发言稿。”  
“所以，你就想说，”拉莫斯呆滞地转了转眼珠，又把脑袋搁回枕头上，这下不管卢卡·莫德里奇有没有转身面向他，他都没法看到克罗地亚人的表情了，毕竟他合法地躺在自己房间的床上，盖着被子，准备在背完那些社交辞令（并且克制住自己在其中加上puta之类的调料的冲动）之后小睡一会儿，等着俱乐部安排的司机接他们去机场，“‘我从来不高估自己’？这算是个什么获奖感言？”  
“如果有人，我是说，大概率地会有人问，你拿到这奖项的秘诀是什么？或者，对于年青一代的优秀球员，你有什么好的建议？就像这张纸上写的那样。那个时候，我想这么说。”  
“呃……”拉莫斯还处在呆滞的状态中，直到他回味过来，皇家马德里的队长一个挺身坐起来，甚至踹开了薄被，“你，你是想暗示什么吗，Lukita？或者说，想给公关部找点麻烦？再给马卡和阿斯的记者们发一个星期的稿费？”  
“不，只是发自内心而已。”克罗地亚人的脸上一贯的平和，谦逊，如果他们不是朋友，不是……那么好的朋友，拉莫斯是不会意识到莫德里奇强压下的怒火，和心中对他筑起的城墙的，有些事在世界杯之后就发生了变化，这虽然不是拉莫斯愿意看到的，但是它确实发生了，而现在，卢卡·莫德里奇还在继续说下去，陈述着客观的观点，“我想继续表现得谦虚一些，就好像……”  
“就好像你他妈的根本不想拿那个大裤衩杯。得了吧亲爱的，你我都知道，谁都他妈的想要它，只要在皇马踢球，你就会不由自主地想要所有的奖杯，那些金灿灿银闪闪沉甸甸的小婊子们，追逐她们是你身体的本能。”  
“Language，Churu！”克罗地亚人站起身来，用两根手指提着台词稿，向房间出口方向移动，而那不可避免地要经过拉莫斯的床，“离出发还有时间，我想，找公关的人谈谈。”  
好像你和他们谈谈，他们就能在允许你在全世界面前暗示出一丝半点地我不想在皇马踢球了，就算给我银裤衩我也不开心，我就是想去国米似的。拉莫斯的脑子转的飞快，他不否认卢卡·莫德里奇身体里那股沉默而又执拗的力量，他们的中场大师偏瘦的身体里困着的是一颗超新星，那样蓬勃的能量足以让任何人都得偿所愿——而莫德里奇自己时常不自知，他作为队长，作为卢卡的好朋友，不能，让他的朋友在这么美好的夜晚把自己放置在议论和猜疑的交叉点，哪怕他的内心坚强，蚊蝇的嗡嗡嘤嘤甚至鼓动不了他的耳膜。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯果断地行动了。他跳了起来，用一种匪夷所思的敏捷，扣住莫德里奇的左肩。  
“松手，Churu。”卢卡·莫德里奇偏过头，神色有些不太自在地低声说道，“放开我。”  
警钟在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的耳边轰然敲响，像是他在自家禁区内干倒了对手方的进攻球员，被送了个红点套餐那样的尖锐声响，伯纳乌球场上空回荡着球迷如山海般的尖锐嘘声，甚至还有咒骂，想要干他的奶奶之类的，他的理智被那浪潮淹没，根据克罗地亚人的反应，坚持认为卢卡·莫德里奇会借领奖之名义发布一些令人感到不安的讲话，而作为队长，他当然有义务帮助自己的队友回归正轨——看在上帝的份上！至少现在，是工作时间，谁都不能真的那么随心所欲地做自己。要知道，他，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，也曾经是想掐死过弗诺伦蒂诺·佩雷斯的，想把手指捅到那老包工头的气管里去，拔掉他那对球员吝于赞美之词的舌头，甚至不止一次……该死的，非要让他回忆起涨薪谈判的那些往事吗？！  
拉莫斯的目光还停留在他的Lukita高挺的鼻梁上，俄罗斯世界杯之后克罗地亚人的侧脸看上去像是某种鹰隼，深邃而又凶悍，带着一股这个夏天以前不曾外露过的决绝和狠厉，“听着，Lukita，你得相信俱乐部，他们，他们已经把所有能想到的都安排好了，你不能那么随心所欲地说出那句话。”  
“松手，我再说一遍。”克罗地亚人的咬肌动了动，拉莫斯知道那是对方在咬紧牙关克制怒火的表现，“Churu，你想让我这个赛季胳膊报废吗？像默罕默德那样？”  
“好吧，好吧，好吧。所以你可以，你他妈的就可以随心所欲地对我说这种话，哪怕你知道因为这个，我他妈的——”  
在拉莫斯的手指再次用力，扣住中场大脑的左肩，甚至深到令人怀疑是不是真的已经把指甲都嵌到肉里去的时候，克罗地亚人轻巧地塌下肩膀，就和他用神奇的双脚把高速滚动的皮球一拨，再一推，就摆脱了两名后卫的包夹防守，如同雀鸟一般摆动身体连人带球一起飞到追不到的远处去那样，轻描淡写地弹开了塞尔吉奥的钳制。拉莫斯的反应慢了半拍，他看到莫德里奇的脸在他面前急速放大，就感到被一个又圆又大又硬还有温度的东西撞到了胸口。  
“我说过的，我从不高估自己。”在俱乐部队长的房间里，对俱乐部队长赏了个头槌，现在又威慑性地一拳砸在其脑边的卢卡·莫德里奇低声说道，“亲爱的Churu，你总是……不愿意听听我后面想说的，你这急性子。  
“我也从不低估我自己。”克罗地亚人用四肢支撑着身体，跨在了他身上，棕黑色的眼睛直直凝视着他。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯发现自己理所当然地硬了。

“你，绝对是，故意的。”拉莫斯笑了起来。一般而言，是个男人都知道，在老二被别人捏在手里的时候，你最好保持沉默；大概也就只有像塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯这种已经疯了（至少他自认为是、且从不掩饰这一点）的才能笑得出来，“Lukita呀我的Lukita，和你在一起的时候永远不会无聊，不是吗？”  
皇家马德里和西班牙国家队的双料队长还是躺着，他的东欧朋友也依然骑在他的大腿上，只是五分钟前他们身上的衣物不知道被哪双满是纹身的魔法之手揉得乱七八糟，一个人硕果仅存的裤子连着内裤一起已经被退到了脚踝，另一个人只剩下上身的休闲T，棉质的深色布料渐渐洇湿出浅淡的汗迹。  
“我亲爱的Churu宝贝儿，请告诉你的Lukita，作为伟大的第一队长，在俱乐部提供的单间的床头柜里放润滑剂和保险套，是有意的还是无意的？”小个子的克罗地亚人用低沉的嗓音吐出公开场合旁人怎么也不可能听到的荤话，同时细致地套弄着手里沉甸甸的肉块，还非常下流地拍了拍拉莫斯的屁股，“精神点儿小伙子，一会儿还指望着你呐。”  
“……都怪那些赞助商，鬼知道他们成天都在做什么奇奇怪怪的东西！对球队一点好处都没有，都是老头子脑子进水才拉了这几个鬼赞助！”拉莫斯毫无良心地满嘴扯谎，妮维雅、阿迪达斯等赞助商纷纷无辜中枪，他的左手轻轻圈着莫德里奇撑在身体边床单上的手腕，右手则淋上大概三分之一管那么多的润滑液，朝着克罗地亚人的身后探过去，在手指节入侵的瞬间，卢卡·莫德里奇那双大多数时候都会睁得大大地、做出无害而又专注神情，以那副甚至可以形容为无条件退让的姿态作为盔甲审视一切的棕黑色眼睛眯了起来，从喉咙深处咕哝了一声塞尔吉奥听不懂的话，“往前坐一些宝贝儿。”  
“不，你别、别想在我脖子上留痕迹。”莫德里奇挑起一边眉毛，塞尔吉奥同时伸进了两根手指，开始在他体内进进出出，在他学着安切洛蒂的样子挑眉的时候，他能确定，塞尔吉奥的动作也僵硬了一瞬间，在下一刻就是第三根手指不太礼貌地捅了进来，“靠，我们可是要去参加颁奖典礼的，我刚刚有把你的下巴打歪吗？！”  
Si，Si，清算总是来得特别快。但如果非要说他们之间究竟谁对不起谁更多一些，那得两方心平气和地坐下来，隔着30米的长桌，一桩桩一件件地数落着对方才行。那还得是，拉莫斯把手按在圣经上，对天发誓他绝对不会中途掀桌的前提——很显然，这个前提连被证伪的价值都没有。更何况，拉莫斯一时半会儿还想不出来除了做爱之外的清算手段，要说非得比一比对于衣冠楚楚的资本世界的厌恶程度，他和莫德里奇谁也说不好谁才是赢家，雄性动物的世界其实非常单纯，拉莫斯沉醉在此。但他还是强硬而又顽固地圈着莫德里奇的手腕，把他拉得离自己更近一些，并且相当熟稔而准确地找到了能让队友始终直挺着的腰瞬间软下来的地方。  
“你有没有觉得……”拉莫斯拿下巴上的一圈大胡子像是刷油漆似的蹭着莫德里奇的额头，后者放弃了挣扎，也放过了他的老二，趴在自家队长的胸前听着废话从胸腔中共鸣出来，“你今天，体力不错？”  
“干他妈的，我们刚吃过午饭，你这蠢货。”克罗地亚人不太客气地喷着克语国骂，拉莫斯无师自通地听懂了，虽然不太礼貌，但是莫德里奇确实，一直是队内最能吃的之一，可是体重一直都和热量摄入不成正比，队内从平图斯到队医团队一度怀疑过他们的中场球员是不是偷了食物出去喂小动物，说不定是和他一样可爱的小兔子什么的，“在我捏爆你的老二，或者在凯洛尔过来敲门通知我们该出发了之前，你还想磨蹭多久？”

虽然，暗中观察用仅剩的理智与快感对抗，偷偷拿勃起的阴茎一点一点蹭着紧贴在一起的腹肌缓解焦灼的中场大师很有趣，但是话都说到那地步，拉莫斯再不上正餐，马德里性爱战神的名号不如拱手相让给其他天赋异禀的天选之子算了。拉莫斯坐直了身体，挺起腰，再次顶到了让他们的中场大师浑身发软的那点，莫德里奇双手环抱着没能被纹身放过的脖颈，低沉地哼哼着，嘴唇微动，像是在抱怨着什么。  
“什么？”西班牙人被肠道突然绞紧吓了一跳，他很乐意为人服务，当然很显然，视觉可判断的，对方尚未尽兴，他也没有想要射精的意思，“你说什么？”  
“我腿麻了。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇露出了相当不满的表情，干巴巴地求助，“腿，Churu，帮我。”  
“……你从不高估自己，哈？”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯笑得连牙床都能看得见，他虽然这么说，还是伸出双手把很久都没能挪动过的、第一中场的双腿抱着捞起来，箍到自己身体的两侧，莫德里奇毫不留情地张嘴啃在他的下巴上，为了除却两者身体契合的部位之外，自己已经全无支撑体重的其他支点，事态瞬间失控令克罗地亚人格外恼火，“嘿！我的胡子！我得重新做造型了！”  
“在……，在，我，把你的，下巴，啃下来之前，你快点儿，不就完了。”  
已无需莫德里奇多说什么，拉莫斯就已经彻底穿透了他，因为全部体重都交由队长掌控的关系，无论克罗地亚人再做什么无效的抗议，都不能阻止他的身体深处被阴茎穿刺，从未被开拓抵达的湿热柔软也被以重力作为帮凶的拉莫斯毫不留情地操弄，疼痛和快感宛如浪潮，一波接一波地拍打在理智的岸崖上，风蚀水冲，坚牢的城池终究有被攻破的那一刻，流淌出温存和甜蜜，是仅仅属于塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的宝藏。  
想到这里，拉莫斯就觉得自己的下体硬得发痛，一跳一跳地，他的Lukita低沉而又委婉地叫嚷着，咕哝着他听得懂或者听不懂的各国脏话大杂烩，却从不命令他停下，坦诚地用眼神、声音和身体内部的反应鼓励着他继续下去，直到拉莫斯感觉到有液体溅到自己的肚腹之上。莫德里奇在高潮后本能地想要把自己蜷缩起来，但是拉莫斯固执地把他的臀瓣掰得更开，上上下下地摩擦顶弄了好几十下，才在克罗地亚人的尖叫和泪水中射了精。

他们并排躺了一会儿，彼此之间没说话。莫德里奇先跳起来，用两根手指拈着注满了拉莫斯家亿万子孙的安全套，打了个结，捏着鼻子进了浴室。而我们令人尊敬的，第一队长也重新找回了本就存量不多的理智。  
“Lukita，听我说，你真的不能去擅自改发言稿。”他跌跌撞撞地也跑进浴室，莫德里奇正好脱了那件居然在一场性爱中除了变得皱巴巴之外没有受到其他不可逆转的损伤的短袖T恤，正背对着他调试淋蓬头的水温，“不要让事情变得更复杂了，好吗？”  
抬手看了看表（是的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯现在才发现，他们的中场大师手腕上还有手表），卢卡·莫德里奇咧开嘴笑了，“我从不高估自己，也从不低估自己。”他相当敏捷地跳进浴缸里，像是一场性爱对他的体力槽半点影响都没有似的，“都交给你了，队长。”  
话音一落，门铃叮咚作响。上赛季的最佳门将礼貌地敲着门，“队长，卢卡，时间到了，我们该出发了。”  
“给我五分钟！”拉莫斯大喊着，“我……我……还没好！”  
“你总是对你的胡子念念不忘，不是吗？”哥斯达黎加人大笑了起来。

END


End file.
